Always and Always
by Lil' Cherry Blossom
Summary: Super fluffy story! CHAPTER 5 UP!!! Ryou has a nightmare and Bakura hears him talking in his sleep, could the hikari have feelings for his yami?? Bakura doesn't know wtf is happening! Ryou/Bakura fluff! YAOI
1. Special Songs

**Always and Always**   
By Lil' Cherry Blossom 

AN: I know, I know. Why Phil Collins!?!? Gomen minna-san. It's just that I was listening to the radio after a night of reading nothing but Yami/Yugi fics and they played this song. I would normally cringe when I hear it, but I was shot with inspiration. I listened to the words carefully and they fit so perfectly!!!! So, please forgive me readers! Anyway, this is my first yaoi fic so please don't flame me. I'm very new at this. But I can promise you lots and lots of fluff! That's why they call me Fuffalafacuss! ^0^ 

"..." = Speech   
/.../ = Yugi to Yami thoughts   
//...// = Yami to Yugi thoughts 

Disclaimer:

LCB: *shoves Yami in front of readers* "Do it!"   
Yami: "No!"   
LCB: *gets into Tae Kwon Do stance and takes out her sword*   
Yami: 0_0'''   
LCB: ô_o   
Yami: "Ok, ok! Lil' Cherry Blossom does not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song used in this fic."   
LCB: "keep going..."   
Yami: --_-- "Warning, this fic contains yaoi and lots of delicious fluff! *Winks at Yugi*   
Yugi: ^-^ *blush*   
Yami: ^_^   
LCB: "There we go! Now on with the fluff!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami awoke with a start, something was wrong. The ancient pharaoh closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his aibou. /Yami... Yami don't leave me! / He felt his light whimper. In a flash Yami was out of the puzzle and sitting next to his little Yugi. The smaller boy was hugging his knees, sobbing. 

"Yugi! What happened? Are you alright?!" his darker half asked with concern written all over his face.   
"Yami?" Yugi looked up to see his yami staring at him with worried eyes. The pharaoh was unprepared for what happened next. Yugi grabbed him by the waist as hugged him as if he would vanish any second.   
"Aibou what happened?" Yami asked softly while stroking Yugi's hair and letting his light sob into his chest.   
"Yami," Yugi said in a muffled voice, "I had such a horrible nightmare! I dreamt someone broke the puzzle, and, you were gone forever!" he cried out, "then everything went dark and it was so cold... Yami I was so scared!" Yugi began to shudder.   
The taller boy just looked at his little aibou as he hugged him close and rubbed his back, trying to console him. 

"It's alright little one, I'm right here. It was only a dream, nothing more." Yugi shivered as he remembered the nightmare. 

"Hey," Yami lifted Yugi's chin softly and looked into his light's eyes "I will never leave you. I will always be here to protect you ok?" Yugi looked into his darkness' crimson eyes and couldn't help but relax. He stopped shivering and dried his tears.   
"Thank you." He said simply, and buried his face into Yami's chest. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around the smaller one and stroked his spiky hair.   
After his aibou had calmed down, Yami scooped him up and cuddled him a bit. Then he gently placed his little light back under the covers of his bed. Though Yugi smiled, his other half could tell he was still uneasy. 

"You're still nervous aren't you aibou..." Yami asked his spiky haired counterpart.   
"I'm fine Yami, really, don't worry." The little one replied while trying to look as cute as possible. Yami raised an eyebrow.   
"Now you know you can't fool me young one. What's wrong?" he insisted. Yugi pouted.   
"I can't forget about that dream...I don't think I'll ever forget that horrible feeling when you were taken away from me..." he turned over on his side, tears threatening to fall once more. Yami looked at his little light. He was so innocent; he didn't deserve nightmares like that.   
"Please tell me what I can do little one." Yami took Yugi's hand in both of his and squeezed it gently. Yugi looked up at his darkness and saw worry in his eyes. Feeling a ball beginning to form in his throat, Yugi didn't say anything for fear of crying. /Yami.../ //Yes aibou, what can I do? // The pharaoh urged. /Would you...stay here tonight...with me? / Yami smiled warmly at his little aibou and tousled his spiky red hair. 

"Of course my little light." Yugi let out a small sigh of relief as his yami lay down next to him and wrapped his strong arms around his waist. Yugi felt a wave of pure joy wash over him as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He heard Yami sigh and knew he must feel the same. //Is there anything else I can do for you aibou? // Yami asked through their link, not wanting to disturb the silence of the beautiful moment they were experiencing. /Well... / //Yugi, you know I'd do anything to make you happy. // Yami thought as he leaned in and kissed the smaller one's cheek. Yugi nodded as his blush intensified. /Yami... would you sing that song for me... please? / At this the dark one leaned in closer than before and kissed his light side passionately. 

"Of course aibou, anything for you little one." He smiled warmly. Yugi's eyes lit up and his smile beamed. He turned over and Yami leaned back a bit so that his mouth was just behind Yugi's ear. The little one closed his eyes as his yami began to sing to him softly. 

_Come stop your crying it will be alright  
just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry_

Yami gave Yugi a small squeeze as his other let out a blissful sigh. 

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more_

Yugi turned around to look at his other's crimson eyes. And he saw that they were filled with pure love, as were his own. 

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always.._

The pharaoh couldn't help gently stroking his light's face as he sang their song. He found it incredible how much he loved this boy, no matter how different they seemed, one dark, one light. They were meant to be together, and never be apart. 

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

They had been faced with so many obstacles, and so many people trying to tear them apart. But none had succeeded, and none ever would. 

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more _

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always.. 

Yugi knew how much he loved Yami, he had known ever since he first solved the puzzle. Yami had always been there for him, as a friend, then more… His darkness was always there to protect him. 

_Don't listen to them, what do they know?  
We need each other to have to hold  
they'll see in time...I know..._

The pharaoh smiled at his little light, kissed him gently on the nose and took his hand before continuing. 

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you got to be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time. I know...  
We'll show them together 'cause _

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
no matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
you'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always…  
Always...I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always, always and always  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.... 

As Yami's voice trailed off, Yugi let out a long sigh. 

"Thank you Yami, I don't know what I'd do without you." His yami simply smiled at him and drew him in for a long kiss.   
Before Yugi closed his eyes to go to sleep, Yami whispered in his ear, 

"Remember little one, I'll never leave you. I love you more than anything and I'll always be here with you, always and always." Yugi snuggled up to his darkness while Yami hugged his little light close. Then they both fell asleep and dreamt only of each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami & Yugi: *cuddling* YAY!!!! ^-^   
LCB: *nod* Yes, I agree. Well, for my first yaoi I don't think that went too bad… at least those two are happy *points to Yami and Yugi*. Now to all you readers out there! Please review me!   
Yami & Yugi: Review us too!!!!!! *More cuddling*   
LCB: 0_0;;; Ya… ok, review them too…   
Yami & Yugi: *hug* ^-^ + ^_^ 


	2. Cookie love

Always and Always Chapter 2 Always and Always  
Chapter 2 

LCB: AAAAHHH!!! I got 11 good reviews!!! ARIGATOO!!!!!!!!! Special thanks to all the reviewers: Kirei Tsuki, loan shark, Amy & Amika, Invader Zia, Promise, Yami to Hikari (nope, was my idea, I never copy other's Fanfiction), Foxey, Yami Dragoness, Mystery & Yami Mystery, the anonymous reviewer, Sabina and Panama!   
Yami: Since LCB got so many good reviews she has decided to write another chapter of fluff for me and my kawaii aibou!   
Yugi: ^-^ yatta!   
Yami: ^_^ (to reviewers: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU) *runs off with his hikari*   
LCB: 0_0;;; wow… Anyways, uh… I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters, etc. *sigh, and I never will T-T Ok, enough sadness for me, on with the fluff! Huzzah!!! ^o^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"…" = Speech  
/…/ = Yugi to Yami thoughts  
//…// = Yami to Yugi thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, Yugi awoke to the sounds of pans clattering on the kitchen floor and his yami cursing loudly in Egyptian. Yugi sighed and shook his head before climbing out of bed to see what was going on. When he got downstairs he found Yami on the ground glaring at the oven. He had flour all over his leather shirt and eggshells in his spiky hair. 

"Be gone foul device of evil! MIND CRUSH!" the familiar glowing eye appeared on Yami's forehead as he held his palm out to the oven. Yugi sweat dropped as he watched his yami repeatedly try to destroy the appliance. 

"Yami… I don't think that'll work on the oven…" Noticing Yugi for the first time, the pharaoh quickly got up and grinned at his aibou, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Good morning hikari, did you sleep well?" Yami was still trying to divert his aibou's attention away from the mess he had made. 

"I slept great thanks to you" the smaller one hugged his darkness in thanks, "but… what exactly are you doing and why do you have eggs in your hair?" he asked as he picked out one of the sticky white shells. 

"Some questions are better left un-answered aibou…" Yami gave the oven a menacing sideways glare. (A/N : ¬_¬) "But in short, I was trying to make u some cookies… I was doing fine until…" he shot the stove another glare. Yugi giggled and his yami looked at him. "Alright aibou, if you're so smart, you help me defeat this aluminum demon." And he poked Yugi gently in the stomach, making him giggle again. 

"Of course I'll help, as long as you promise to stop trying to destroy the kitchen." 

"…" Yami took a moment to ponder over Yugi's question. 

"Yami!" 

"Alright, alright, no more trying to destroy the oven." 

"What about the other appliances?" Yugi raised his eyebrow. 

"But the microwave is mocking me! We have a score to settle…" Yugi sighed knowing his yami would never let the appliances defeat him. 

"All right, just the oven… for now". Yugi eyed his dark half suspiciously before making his way over to the cookbook on the counter. Yami grinned and followed his light. Hugging his aibou from behind, he pointed to a page with the recipe for milk chocolate chip cookies. 

"By the way aibou, your grandfather left a note. He says he went to Kaiba's to have a duel with Jou-kun and won't be back for awhile." The pharaoh kissed his little hikari on the neck gently and whispered in his ear. Yugi sighed happily and leaned back against his yami knowing his other had something special planned for the two of them. 

After a few more minutes of standing together, Yami's arms wrapped tightly around his light's waist, his face buried in the smaller one's sweet smelling hair, Yugi's head resting against Yami's strong chest. The smaller one finally sighed and kissed the pharaoh's neck. 

"So, where were we?" he asked turning his attention back to the book, a blush clearly visible despite the flour that had transferred itself off of Yami's shirt onto Yugi's cheek. 

"Well aibou, first we were over here" Yami spun the shorter one around and gave him a full, passionate kiss. This of course made Yugi's cheeks turn as red as his hair. "Then I think we were over here…" Yami began to kiss Yugi's neck softly, making Yugi giggle as his other's soft spikes caressed his nose. "And then of course we were over here." And then Yami began tickling Yugi incessantly. His hikari burst out giggling and fell onto the sack of flower, which promptly exploded. When the dust cleared Yugi was on the floor, white as one of Kaiba's dragons. Yami couldn't help himself, his aibou simply looked so adorable that he finally burst out laughing. After he could breath again, Yami scooped Yugi up. 

"I'm sorry aibou, but call it revenge for banning me from the oven" he grinned at his hikari. 

"Alright, but now I have to go shower." Yugi sighed. 

"Mmmm shower…" Yami sighed dreamily. "Alright little one, go take a shower… with suds. (A/N: suds is a nickname my b/f gave me, hehe ^-^) And I'll finish up down here." Yugi raised an eyebrow at the pharaoh. "Without the oven!" 

"Alright, that's fine then." Yugi acknowledged. As Yami put his hikari down, Yugi hugged him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. "Be back soon!" he called. 

As soon as Yugi was up the stairs, the pharaoh turned around to make sure the oven wasn't mocking him behind his back. "I'll deal with you later" he grumbled, as moved towards the cookbook, still eyeing the oven suspiciously. 

*~*15 minutes later*~* 

"Yami! I'm back" Yugi called as he scrambled down the stairs while trying to dry his hair at the same time. As he did this he recited his mantra over and over._ Please don't let Yami have burned the house down! Please don't let Yami have burned the house down! Please don't let Yami have burned the house down!_

"Aibou, I didn't burn the house down." Yami had obviously heard his Hikari. Yugi only grinned sheepishly as he approached his other half who was sitting at the table. As soon as Yugi opened his mouth to apologize, Yami popped his finger in his light's mouth. The taste was fairly familiar to the hikari. 

"Cookie dough?" he asked, a bit puzzled. 

"Well aibou, you said I couldn't use the oven and I think it's too hot for cookies anyways, plus this way there are no crumbs." Yami smiled at his own logic. He then scooped out a bit more dough and plopped it on his hikari's nose. Before Yugi had time to say anything, he quickly kissed him and licked it off. 

"Mmmm, sugary" Yami grinned. Yugi smiled and scooped out some of the doughy goodness and aimed for Yami's nose, but his darkness evaded the attack and he ended up with his finger in Yami's mouth. They continued to give each other tastes until Yami pulled his hikari onto his lap. 

"Perhaps we could continue this upstairs aibou?" he whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi smiled and nodded. With the bowl in Yugi's lap the pharaoh picked him up and carried his light up the stairs to their room. 

*~*Later*~* 

"Damn red eyes black dragon… and now Jou has that Kaiba kid to coach him! Baka lovers… And how is an old man supposed to concentrate when Bakura is making so much noise throttling Anzu 'cause she was flirting with Ryo! Actually… that was pretty funny…" Sugoruku chuckled somewhat evilly to himself. He stopped suddenly as he tried to make out the noises coming from upstairs. 

"Aibou…" he heard Yami cooing. 

"Yami…" Yugi cooed back. 

"Perhaps I should leave those two alone for awhile… Maybe Jou is up for a rematch…" 

*~*Upstairs*~* 

"Do you think he heard us aibou?" 

"Nah!" And the two resumed their cuddling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
LCB : Well, there's another chapter of fluff for ya. I really hope you guys like this so please review me ! I promise you all, as long as there is fluff, I shall write it !   
Yami: ^_^ aibou, mmmmmmm   
Yugi: *blush* hihihi ^-^   
Yami + Yugi: Please review us!!!! *Run off to cuddle*   
LCB: 0_0;;; 


	3. talkin bout my 1st date

Always and Always  
Chapter 3 

LCB: I can't believe it! I'm actually updating, yet again, with triple the fluff! Yes! That's right, this chappie will not only include Yami/Yugi, BUT Bakura/Ryou (sorry for misspelling his name last chappie, my dog's name is Ryo… got confused ^-^;;) AND Seto/Jou! ^-^ I bet yur all happy. I would write some Malik/yami Malik, but sadly I really know nothing about them. Yes, the secret's out, I've only seen the dubbed version!!! T-T if anyone knows where I can get the jap version (w/ subtitles) HELP ME! DON'T JUST READ THIS! HELP ME! HELP ME!!!! 

Yami: 0_0 um… 

LCB: _ well they should… Anyways! On with the wonderful kawaii fluffy goodness! 

Yami: Huzzah ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a chilly winter evening; Yugi had asked his friends over to hang out for a while since their winter break would be ending soon. Yami had Yugi in his arms as they lay on the couch together. Bakura's arms were wound tightly around Ryou's waist making sure his hikari wouldn't move, and the last couple, Seto and Jounouchi, were sitting in front of the Christmas tree that Yugi had insisted on keeping up till New Years. Jou flipped on the TV and the evening news appeared: 

"Good evening, this is Kaiti Tong for CNNN, we have an interesting story tonight, it seems the creator and champion of the new hit game Dueling Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin (AN: gomen, can't remember his Japanese name ^-^;;;) was just robbed by what appears to be a crazed stalker." Just then a brunette ran across the background carrying what appeared to be a pile of laundry. 

"Give me back my shirts!" A very angry Duke yelled, running after her. 

Back in Yugi's living room, the six boys only groaned in aggravation. 

"Is she out of rehab already?" Jou-kun moaned, burying his head in Seto's chest. 

"It seems so" Yami replied in an aggravated tone. 

"How long do you think it'll be before she stops stalking us?" Yugi inquired. 

"Who knows, that crazy bitch will never quit." Bakura glared at the television. 

"At least we got a heads-up from Duke before she shows up here again" Seto commented while patting his little Jou's head. "Speaking of, how come you two had to win that duel? It would have been great if Jou had been stuck as a puppy for a week, even he wasn't mine." Seto looked accusingly over to Yami and Yugi. Jou only gave off a low growl as Seto continued to pet him. 

"Like you don' treat me like a dog enough! The mutt suit woulda killed me!" 

"Reminds me of our first date, ne puppy?" Seto smiled cheekily at him. (AN: I know, ooc, lets just say Seto is happier now that he found his puppy) This comment got everyone's attention. 

"What happened then?" Ryou asked curiously. 

"Well…" Jou blushed. 

*~* Puppy Love *~*

"Mokuba? Do you really think I look good?" the CEO complained. 

"YES! I've been through every J-Crew catalogue I could find! You look perfect!" Seto, still unsure, shifted uneasily. He loved Jou-kun with all his heart and prayed he would make a good impression. 

He and Jou had agreed to meet at the pizza place and would maybe catch a movie afterwards. A whole pie had already been finished, and the conversation had remained at a minimum and whenever it had occurred, only revolved around Duel Monsters. Needless to say, both teens were extremely nervous. Finally Seto stood up and grabbed Jou by the arm, dragging him out. This was their night and he was determined to make it one that Jou would remember fondly. 

"Seto, where ya draggin me to?" 

"You'll see, just be patient and close your eyes." Seto had a strange glint in his own icy blue eyes so Jou didn't argue. Finally, they arrived and Seto gently shoved his puppy through the door. Jou opened his eyes to see collars, leashes, kittens, birds and of course, puppies. 

"Uh… Seto?" 

"We were out of kibble and I had to get you something to eat." The CEO winked at the outraged blonde. "Relax, pick any puppy you like." 

"Really? You mean it?" 

"Of course inu. Go on." And he pecked him on the cheek. 

Jou must have spent over an hour looking at all the different puppies, trying to pick out the perfect one. While the blonde was examining, Seto crept over to a corner of the store, grabbed two items, and paid for them quickly before Jou noticed. In the meantime, Jou had found his puppy. A golden retriever with tousled fur and big brown eyes. When Seto came over and hugged Jou from behind, he double taked when he saw the dog, he really couldn't believe how much it looked like his Jou. The puppy was perfect. 

At the register, after getting all of the supplies, Jou came up with a name. 

"Seto, whadya think about callin 'im Ribi?" 

"Ribi?" Set raised an eyebrow and Jou only grinned. (AN: Ribi = REBE = Red Eyes Blue Eyes, hehe ^-^ hope you all got that) "Ribi it is, puppy. But, you can only have him on one condition." And Kaiba pulled out his previously purchased item, a red, leather, collar, complete with a gold nametag reading 'Jounouchi, property of Seto Kaiba, 1-678-568-3568' (AN: 1-678-LOVE-JOU ^-^). 

"Oh no, I am not wearin dat thing." Jou began backing away. Seto looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Please Jou, only for me, then you can take it off I promise." 

"Aight, aight, but this is only cuz I love yas, and no one else is eva gonna know. Right?" Jou eyed the brunette suspiciously as Seto happily strapped the collar around his neck. 

*~* Back to the Present *~*

The whole gang was laughing. 

"He really bought you a collar Jou-kun?" Yugi managed to say, clutching his sides. 

Then, Jou pulled down the roll of his turtleneck to reveal a red, leather, collar, nametag and all. Seto grinned at him. 

"Good boy." And he began scratching the blonde behind his ear. 

"Haven' taken it off since. Wha can I say? I like bein his puppy…" Jou looked like he was in prefect bliss as the CEO continued to scratch his ears. 

"But what was the other thing you bought, Seto?" Ryou asked. 

"Oh, this?" Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching red, leather leash. "I use it when he's bad." And he glanced at Jou who was sitting faithfully beside him. He began whining sadly when Seto stopped petting him. So the CEO pulled the blonde over to him and began scratching his ears and rubbing his tummy. Jou looked like he was about to faint from happiness. The others only laughed at how cute they looked together. 

"So what about you two? What happened on your first date?" Yugi asked Ryou and Bakura. Ryou began to shift uneasily and Bakura merely glared at the wall. 

"Well, you see…." Ryou began. 

*~* Not just a walk in the park *~*

"Um… how did you like the Italian food yami?" Ryou asked his dark side timidly as they walked through the park dimly lit by a few lampposts. 

"The food was fine hikari, but I didn't like the way that waiter was looking at you." With that he put his arm protectively around his hikari's waist. 

"Well by the way you were glaring at him, I think he got the message that I was off limits." Ryou cuddled up closer to his yami. The tomb robber snickered, remembering the terrified look on the young man's face. 

They continued to stroll through the park, Bakura making absolutely sure his hikari didn't escape from the hold he had on his waist. As they passed a bend in the path, a jogger came out of nowhere and knocked Ryou down, mumbling 'excuse me' as he passed. This, however, made no difference to Bakura, the tomb robber, furious, just stood there for a moment, analyzing the situation. 

"Yami… don't…" Ryou pleaded. But it was too late, the dark one already had the insane, maniacal look that Ryou knew only too well. Bakura took off like a shot, jumped on the runner from behind, and began beating him into a bloody pulp, occasionally screaming things like: 

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY HIKARI!!! MY HIKARI???!!! DIE SCUM DIE!!! MY MAN-EATER BUG WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!!!! HAVE FUN IN THE SHADOW ROOM YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!!! DIE I SAY!!! DIE!!! BAWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU SHALL BURN IN ETERNAL HELLFIRE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!" and other language, too horrific to repeat. After about five minutes of maiming, the jogger was able to crawl away for a second while Bakura was laughing insanely. While his attacker was distracted, the runner pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police, praying they would arrive before his untimely death. Unfortunately for Bakura and Ryou, the cops got there just as the tomb robber was dragging the runner towards the lake by his feet. Ryou was trying his hardest to calm his yami down, but to the police, it only seemed like encouragement. And that's how they ended up in jail, charged with assault. They would have gotten attempted murder, but they were both minors. 

"Yami… I think we might have to start those anger management classes again…" Ryou sighed "and find a new psychologist… considering what you did to the last one…" Bakura gave off a low snicker. 

Wrapping his arms around his hikari, the dark one pulled him close and buried his face into Ryou's soft hair. 

"I don't care how long I have to stay in here. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around, you're mine, always and forever." Despite the fact that he had gotten them arrested, Ryou couldn't help sighing happily and cuddling as close as he could to his yami. 

"Of course yami, I'm yours, and I always will be." The white haired teens quickly fell asleep and only the occasional "mine" could be heard from Bakura as he hugged his hikari. And so they spent the night of their first date cuddling together in the city jail. The next day they were promptly released when a giant bug began wreaking havoc on the police station for reasons still unknown. 

*~* Present *~*

By the end of the story, everyone in the room had moved considerably farther away from the white haired tomb robber. Yami had his arms protectively around Yugi who was curled up in his lap, and the tips of Jou's hair were visible from behind Seto's back. Ryou only smiled at them reassuringly. 

"Aight, everyone's fessed up, now it's yur turn." Jou pointed to Yami and Yugi. The smaller boy began blushing as he recalled the best night of his life. 

"Ok, we'll tell you, it all started…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

LCB: Alright, that went well... 

Yami: But you made it a cliffy T-T Why?? Why would you do that? 

LCB: *gives him Yugi plushie* 

Yami: ... it's just not the same > LCB: *sigh, anyways, next chappie: Y/Y's first date!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Say you love, love me forever

Always and Always  
Chapter 4 

LCB: Well, here ya go, the first date of my favorite couple. Don't hate me cuz it's longer than the other guys'... This is just a mainly Y/Y fic. There will also be some Anzu bashin but that won't come till the end so you can still read (and hopefully review) the fic ^-^. 

Yami: NOW GET ON WITH IT!!!! 

LCB: ¬_¬ watch it pharaoh... 

Yami: 0_0 *grabs Yugi and runs* 

LCB: ^-^ I do not own yugioh or the songs used in this fic so meh. On with the fluff! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Aight, everyone's fessed up, now it's yur turn." Jou pointed to Yami and Yugi. The smaller boy began blushing as he recalled the best night of his life. 

"Ok, we'll tell you, it all started…" 

*~* Say you love me, love me forever *~*

'What could he be doing?' Yugi wondered to himself. He had been in his soul room all day while Yami was out, controlling their body. Yami had politely asked Yugi to remain there that morning and it was already closed to dinner. Yugi sighed to himself, whatever his darker half had planned, it must be something big, his yami never left him alone this long… 

Just then Yami's voice echoed through the room. //Aibou, I'm ready, please come out now, but keep your eyes closed.// The slight tinge of mystery in the pharaoh's voice made Yugi's spine tingle with delight, of course he could never admit to the pleasure he felt while in the company of his yami. Yugi knew he loved his darker half, but also knew nothing could ever happen between them. He was sure Yami didn't feel the same way about him. With a tiny sting in his pure heart, Yugi came out, keeping his amethyst eyes closed as Yami requested. 

"Yami, what's going on?" he asked timidly. 

"Patience little one, just another second." The taller boy replied with excitement in his voice. "Alright aibou, you can look now." Yugi opened his eyes to a beautiful white marble room filled with white roses, his favorite flower. The room was candlelit but a beautiful crystal chandelier sent light cascading over the center of the floor. Yugi was speechless. /Y…Yami, what, what is all this?/ Even mentally Yugi could barely get the words out. 

"Do you like it hikari?" 

"I love it!" Yugi exclaimed joyfully while turning around to face his yami. When his eyes set upon the taller one, he was stunned. Yami was dressed in his usual black leather, but tonight there was something different about it, he also wore a black satin cape draped around his shoulders, hooked onto the belt he always wore around his neck. It wasn't just the clothes that made the pharaoh gorgeous, Yugi could feel it, he was absolutely radiating with energy and his crimson eyes were filled with fiery determination. Yugi could feel himself getting redder by the second, but Yami pretended not to notice. Yami clicked a button on a remote control and music began emitting from speakers placed in the corners of the room. The pharaoh strode to the middle of the floor, under the chandelier, and extended a hand, beckoning Yugi to follow him. As if entranced, Yugi walked forward and Yami took the hikari's hand in his own and drew him in. Yugi suddenly became aware of how close they were and questions began racing through his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but his darkness put a finger to his lips. 

"Shh, please, let me go first aibou" and Yami began to sing with the most beautiful voice Yugi had ever heard. 

_ I cry myself to sleep again tonight   
'Cause I cannot hold you tight.   
I wish I could see you again tomorrow  
To take all this sorrow   
Sorrow, I'm hollow _

Yami pulled Yugi close to him and sang into his ear. Yugi, not knowing how to react, simply rested his head on his other's chest and listened. 

_ When I touch you   
Can you feel It?  
When I need you   
Can you give it?  
When I look in your eyes   
Can you see me?  
When I fall   
Will you catch me, catch me, catch me _

Misery   
Is what I feel   
When you're not around   
So I can't heal   
Misery   
Is what I feel   
Is what I feel 

The taller one lifted the smaller's face and looked into the amethyst eyes. When Yugi looked up, he was stunned to see tears brimming on Yami's eyes, the emotion in his other's crimson eyes was so familiar, yet it couldn't be what Yugi hoped… could it? And the pharaoh continued to sing. 

_ These tears on my face   
Are for you   
I wish that I could hold you   
Touch you, feel you   
My heart is bleeding   
Can't you see   
I wish that you could hold me   
Touch me, feel me _

Yami was putting every ounce of strength and emotion he had into that song, he only prayed his hikari would understand what he had been trying to tell him for so long. 

_ Misery  
Is what I feel   
When you're not around   
So I can't heal   
Misery   
Is what I feel   
Is what I feel _

Misery   
Is what I feel   
When you're not around   
So I can't heal   
Misery   
Is what I feel   
Is what I feel

As Yami's voice faded away, the pair only stood there for a moment, Yugi's head still on his dark side's chest. /Yami…/ Yugi spoke through their link, attempting not to break the silence. Yami remained quiet for a moment, shedding silent tears on Yugi's head. He wiped his eyes, and prayed to the gods what he was about to do was right. 

"Yugi…" the smaller one looked up at him. "Aibou… I love you… I've always loved you..." Having finally admitted his secret, the pharaoh closed his eyes and prepared himself for the inevitable rejection, but it never came. He felt Yugi's soft hand cup his cheek and pull him down into a kiss. The shock was unfathomable, Yugi was kissing him, his aibou was kissing him! 'Oh Ra his lips taste good' the dark one thought as he sank deeper into the Yugi's touch. When they finally parted, all the taller one could do was stare into his hikari's innocent eyes. Yugi looked at him softly, trying to conceal the incredible happiness he felt inside. 

"I love you too Yami. I love you too." Grasping the words, Yami pulled his aibou into a crushing embrace, burying his face into Yugi's tricolor hair. Yugi clung to the pharaoh's waist, his head in the crook of Yami's neck. Neither had ever been happier. The smaller one finally slipped his hands around Yami's neck and stared into the crimson eyes. 

"Now it's my turn." Yugi said quietly before placing a quick kiss on his yami's lips. 

_ Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, and pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you_

Yami was stunned, he had never heard his hikari sing before. His voice was beautiful, he sang just like the angel he was. 

_ Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
Say say it again_

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

The couple continued to sway gently back and forth to the sound of Yugi's voice as the words echoed throughout the marble room. __

You've got, the most unbelievable eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melting away  
As we lay there, under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time  
Say say it again

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

Yugi pulled back a little and locked his eyes with Yami's. The hikari's amethyst orbs surrounded by tears of joy. 

_ Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you

Exhausted from the song, Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest, praying he had pleased him. 

"I'll love you forever, aibou, for forever and a day." Yami hugged his light as tightly as he could, never wanting to let him go. And Yugi wrapped his arms around his darkness' waist and buried his face into his chest. The two stood there, together, basking in the soft light of the chandelier, and their love for one another. 

*~* Present *~* 

Jou and Ryou both had tears in their eyes as Yugi finished telling the story. Seto looked indifferent and Bakura seemed disgusted. Yugi only blushed as he cuddled closer to his yami who was still holding him. Just then a crash came from upstairs, the six teens all looked up, already having a good idea who it was. 

"I know we shouldn't…" Ryou began. 

"But we have to hikari." Bakura finished his sentence for him. So one by one they marched up the stairs to Yami and Yugi's room where the noise had originated. There, in the dark, they found a familiar female figure, rummaging though the closet. When Yami, in the lead, opened the door, she jumped and tried to hide the clothes in her hands. The six boys sighed in aggravation, Yami loudest of all. 

"Anzu! Give me back my shirts!" The pharaoh yelled. 

"She tried the same thing on me last time!" Ryou sighed. 

"Same here" Seto and Jou said simultaneously. 

"But Yami," she stammered, "They're a symbol of our friendship!" Yami's eye began to twitch as she said this, and the rest of the group quickly put their hands to their ears. "Friendship is the most important, blah blah blah, I'm so glad that, blah blah blah, after all we've been through, blah blah blah, our friendship will always be strong, blah blah blah, and Yami and my love will always…" The brunette didn't get to finish, the magic eye had already appeared on Yami's forehead, the furor on hearing those last words evident. 

"Never_say_that_again." The pharaoh made sure to articulate each word and spoke slowly, then… "MIND CRUSH!" and the brunette soared through the conveniently open window. Yami lowered his arm and pulled Yugi towards him as the others removed their hands from their ears. 

"Is it over?" Yugi asked, afraid he might jinx it. 

"I think so aibou…" Just then a voice came from the street below: 

"YAMI! Was that a symbol of friendship too?" 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" All six of them screamed, fearing they might never be rid of the stalker, when fortunately… SCREECH! BAM! THUD! They all rushed to the window, to see Anzu lying in the street with an AAA (A/N: Authors Against Anzu. Who wants to drive???) van on top of her. 

"Wow… that was ironic." Ryou remarked and they all turned away. Then, of course, the evil returned. 

"Ouch, good thing that van missed me while I was meditating in the middle of the road like that." 

"THAT'S IT! THE BITCH DIES NOW!" Bakura yelled. "Hikari! Where are my matches?! Get some Lysol!" And the tomb robber ran out of the house. 

"Yami wait! You already have a criminal record!" the white haired Ryou ran after the homicidal yami. 

"This I gotta see!" Jou followed. 

"Puppy, Heel!" Seto ran out as well. 

The two tricolor haired boys merely stood in the room, listening to the noises coming from outside. 

"AAH! BAKURA STOP! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I love you Ryou… AAAAH! NOT AGAIN!" 

Yugi decided to shut the window. The smaller one sighed and fell into his yami's arms, clearly exhausted. 

"Alright aibou, time for bed." And the taller one gently pushed his light onto the bed. Since they were already in loose, comfortable clothing they did not bother to change. Yami lay down next to his little hikari and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi sighed blissfully and closed his eyes. Before letting sleep take him, he whispered to his yami: 

"Aishaiteru Yami." 

The pharaoh cooed back: 

"I love you too Yugi, always, forever." And the two fell into sleep, together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

LCB: *yawn* it's official; this chapter is twice as long as the other two combined! Anyways, thank you to all the reviewers out there. ^-^ THANK YOU!!!! (especially I luv Yugi and Kurt the de-writers block came in quite handy ~-^) And Also a special shout out to Kat for getting me to write about the other couples, hope you liked the B/R. Aw hell, thank you everyone!!!! *throws kawaii plushies to all the reviewers* ^-^ Huzzah 

Yami: THANK YOU!!!! REVIEW HER MORE AND SHE'LL WRITE MORE FLUFF!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! 

Everyone else: YEAH!!!!! 

Yugi: *cuddles Yami plushie* ^-^ 

LCB: *falls over in exhaustion* 


	5. Snow and secrets

Always and Always  
Chapter 5 

LCB: Well, I think everyone has come to realize that this story has absolutely no plot… hmmm… does anyone have a problem with that? I'm not too sharp in the plot dept. so I think I'll just keep churning out chapter after chapter of fluff ^-^ If you have a problem with that… well… my yami has pyrokinetic powers and he knows where you live ^^ ANYWAY… this chapter is pure Bakura/Ryou, yay! ^____^ I've got a cool idea for the next chapter! Just wait!!! Now… Yami… 

Yami: No. No way, aibou and I aren't even in this chapter! 

LCB: Fine. Bakura!!! 

Bakura: NO F*cking WAY 

LCB: *glomps Ryou* 

Bakura: >0 "speech"  
'thoughts'  
_song_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bakura awoke angrily inside his soul room. A wave of terror and depression had awakened him and he wanted to know what the hell was the matter with his hikari this time. 

He appeared next to Ryou's sleeping form and was about to kick him into consciousness when the white haired teen began to cry out in his sleep. 

"Bakura! Please! Don't leave me! Don't go!" tears were streaming from the boy's closed eyes and he was shivering in fear. "I will be stronger yami! Please! Bakura! I need you! Don't leave me! I…I love you." Bakura froze immediately. Had he heard correctly? L.. love? His hikari… loved him? How? Why? When? What the f*ck was going on?! He took a few steps back, confused and perhaps even a little afraid… This was too much, he let out a loud growl and ran from the room, out the door, and into the snow outside, not stopping until he reached the park. 

_ Living on the edge of falling down  
Like each day would be your last one  
Reaching for the stars that shine so far  
Take my hand it will be alright  
For you and me to go  
_

Look into my eyes they are black as night now  
You can see your reflections I tell you no lies  
You are the prisoner of your own feelings it's true  
There's something inside you but you just won't  
let it come out

The tomb robber stopped when he came to a clearing, the entire area was covered with snow. Only wearing a tee-shirt, Bakura was shivering but was too confused and angry to give a f*ck. 

"How could he love me? How could my hikari love me? It doesn't make any sense! I hit him, I hurt him, I call him weak and pathetic. Why would he ever love me? If anything he should despise me! But…he doesn't…" 

_ When the night comes you won't be alone  
'Cause I will be there I will be there  
When the darkness enters into your room  
Don't be afrain 'cause I'll be there  
When the darkness enters into your room  
_

They will put you down with their minds of steel  
Despise and scorn you just because they cannot feel  
Hell is eternity hell is your destiny  
I can see it in your eyes that you want to say  
But you can't  


Looking up, the white haired spirit noticed that the moon overhead was half full. Forgetting his frustration for a moment, he stared at it thoughtfully. 'Huh' he thought to himself, 'looks like Ryou's hair… pure and white…' He paused and looked at his own white hair and frowned 'not like mine…sure it's white, but it doesn't shine like hikari's does, if anything… it's dark…' He looked up at the moon again; it looked like a giant yin-yang, good and evil, dark and light, 'yami…and hikari…' 

_ When the night comes... _

When the night comes you won't be alone  
'Cause I will be there I will be there  
When the darkness enters into your room  
Don't be afrain 'cause I'll be there  
When the darkness enters into your room  


The white haired tomb robber began pacing back and forth furiously, trying to decipher his hikari's feelings, and…his own? 'A hikari depends on his yami to protect him and be strong for him… a yami needs his hikari to stay sane and not become evil…' then he looked at himself… 'well, not completely evil… each depends on the other.' This thought sickened him, he was strong, he didn't need anyone to help him! Why should he need his hikari? 'But… I do need him… I…do…' 

_ Listen to me here you're playing  
A dangerous game  
There is no time to waste anymore  
Because it is getting so late  
Get what you got give what you can  
Leave all the mem'ries behind  
They'll be haunting you forever  
_

Frustration boiled in him again and he let out a long, exasperate howl at the moon. With his wild hair and pointed canines, one might say he looked like a lone, white wolf. After releasing his anger, the teen began to stagger in the snow. Standing in the cold all night was beginning to take its toll. Bakura's dark brown eyes glazed over, as a fever enveloped him, and he collapsed onto the cold, snow-covered ground. Before losing consciousness, he thought one last thing: 'Ryou… I think…I… ashaiteru hikari…' then he closed his eyes as the darkness took him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Bakura! Yami! Wake up! Wake up!" 

The tomb robber's eyes fluttered open to a blurry white haired hikari's face. As the image became clearer, Bakura noticed tears in Ryou's worried face. 

"Yami, what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night! You could have frozen to death!" He put his hand to his dark side's forehead "Yami you're burning up! We have to get you home!" Bakura only stared at him with glazed eyes, trying to remember what had happened that night. "Yami, come on!" Then the tomb robber snapped to attention as it all came rushing back to him. Despite his unhealthy state, he pulled his hikari down into the snow and forced himself on top of him. 

"Bakura??" 

"Hikari, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" The yami asked coolly. Inside he was ready to pass out, but he was too determined for that. 

Ryou's eyes opened wide with shock and he began stuttering frantically, realizing what his yami must have heard. "Bakura… I… I mean, it was…" 

"Quiet!" Bakura growled angrily, then he saw the hurt look in Ryou's eyes and regretted his harshness. "G…gomen hikari…" The smaller boy looked even more surprised at what had just happened than at anything else. His yami never apologized… 

"Ryou, I…" 'damnit this is harder than I thought' the yami cursed at his awkwardness "what I mean is… aw f*ck it!" And with that, Bakura crushed his lips against Ryou's and pulled his hikari close to him, trying to make the kiss as passionate as humanly possible. When he finally ended the lip-lock he looked down at the startled youth and stared straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "You're mine now hikari. Forever. Nothing will _ever_ change that." His pointed canines flashed as he gave Ryou a smirk, then his eyes glazed over again and he collapsed on top of his light. 

"Bakura!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bakura awoke to a warm living room, and his hikari setting down hot chocolate next to the couch he was laying on. 

"Oh, yami, you're up. Are you feeling any better?" the white haired boy smiled happily. The yami only scowled, he did not like being treated this way. The hikari put his hand to Bakura's forehead "you still feel a little warm…" 

"Bah" the tomb robber replied. With that he got to his feet, threw Ryou over his shoulder and began walking towards their room. 

"Bakura! You're still sick!" the hikari complained. 

"Feh, like I care. You're mine, and I want you. NOW." And the tomb robber continued up the stairs, maniacal smirk on his lips, pointed canines flashing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

LCB: Well, that's done. Hope you all liked it! The song is called Darkness by Stratovarious, I dunno, the song just made me think of Bakura. *huggles Ryou plushie* 

Ryou: I want a Bakura plushie! 

LCB: Well, If the reviewers liked the story, give Ryou some plushies! (Me too please!!!) 

Ryou: REVIEW HER! Onegai! Plus, she'll write more fluff for us if you do! ^-^ 


End file.
